


A Chip off the Old Block

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [28]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Her father wants to make sure Eponine understands what it means to be a Thenardier.
Series: Day by Day [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 4





	A Chip off the Old Block

Despite the raging storm outside Eponine dashes out of the Gorbeau tenement as fast as her legs an carry her, she clutches a hand to her face holding back any tears despite the stinging she feels on her skin. Thenardier's don't cry, and they aren't weak. The rain immediatly soaks through her scant clothing and the threadbare chemise she's wearing clings to her skin. Immediately she begins to shiver as the rain soaks her through, out here she can cry where the rain immediately washes away the tears, the pain, the blood. Eponine slowly moves her hand from her face and lets the rain fall. Rivulets of pink flow down her face and arms.

"Remember who we are," That's what he had told her before smacking her across the face sending her to the ground. In her father's eyes she'd once again failed as a lookout, her mother had done her best to protect 'Zelma but there was little she could do for her eldest daughter who proceeded to take all the blame.

"Next time we'll just see what 'Parnasse will make of you."

It was how she ended up here in the middle of a rainstorm, it was was far safer than being inside, of that Eponine was certain. Besides if she came back now he'd expect some sort of apology and that she wasn't going to do. As a Thenardier she was not going to give him that satisfaction, besides she had no problems staying out all night if she need be. She'd done far worse, slept under bridges and the like, she'd be just fine...

"'Ponine?"

Eponine tenses when she hears the voice thinking it's someone in Patron Minette, but they normally wouldn't give her the courtesy of letting her know they were there... But she comes face to face with Marius, dear sweet Marius clutching a newspaper over his head in an attempt to stay dry. She can already see the ink running through the sopping wet pages. A waste of of his money.

"You should go inside," Eponine replies not moving, "ink'll ruin your nice coat."

"You should come in too," Marius urges.

"Nah, I'm fine," she shakes her head in response.

"'Ponine..." Marius sighs.

"I'm fine!" she insists but is overtaken by a shiver which is quelled when his arm wraps around her, "come on," Marius insists. 

With a sigh she follows him inside the building and drips all across the floor, "You're bleeding," Marius looks at her with concern in his eyes.

Eponine's face grows warm, she'd forgotten all about that, "just a scratch, I already told you I'm fine."

"Come upstairs, I think I might have something for it... Joly tried to bandage something that didn't need it-"

She follows him upstairs as he talks about his friend and follows him into the familiar garret, it's odd being her knowing that her family is right next door. 

"Was it your father?" Marius asks.

Eponine doesn't answer but she knows her silence is more than enough as she excepts a piece of linen to press to her cut.

"Oh 'Ponine you-"

"I can't do anything!" Eponine cuts Marius off, "I wish I could, but I can't. I'm a Thenardier and that's that... I just need to accept my fate."

"And I thought I would have to accept my fate as my grandfather's-"

"It's not the same," Eponine sighed, "you and I may live next door be we come from two different worlds... I-I can't..."

Marius usually could make her feel like she was about all of this... But this time... This was different, "I'm a Thenardier, and that's that."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Remember who we are." .
> 
> Tomatopudding and I are doing a joint prompt challenge. One fic/ficlet per day, same fandom, same pairing, same prompt.
> 
> You can find her take on today's prompt here.


End file.
